


Assassin

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't call me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassin

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's note: This is a challenge from another fandom, but I thought that it would be good for NCIS. It's a Don't Call Me… Challenge

Assassin

"Hello, my little Assassin." Said Tony DiNozzo as he walked into the bullpen after seeing Ziva at her desk.

"Don't call me assassin. I am no longer an assassin." She said as she glared at her teammate.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you angry." He said and wondered if she would kill him for that. She had often threatened to kill him with a paperclip.

"I am no longer Mossaud and want to become an NCIS agent. I am no longer that person."

Tony looked at her for a minute and knew that what he had said hurt her.

"I am sorry, Ziva. I didn't mean anything by it."

"It is okay, Tony. I know you didn't mean anything by it."

Tony nodded and then turned to his desk and sat down. He wondered what had happened to her in Somalia to change her. She was so angry with him for killing Michael Rivkin and had threatened him with a gun after pushing him to the ground. When she came back she was a different person and had apologized for what she had done. He really didn't mean anything by saying it and he was really sorry for saying it. Sometimes his mouth got him into trouble. It was almost like his mouth said things before it could go to his brain.

He turned to his computer and turned it on and when it was done he checked his mail and replied to a few people. Then he turned from his computer and started getting ready for the day, but before he did that he looked over to Ziva and found that she was going to be okay.

The End


End file.
